Nocturne's Light
by OperationJonny
Summary: Link is the new prisoner of Nocturne Prison, a place filled with the darkness of insanity and paranoia, murderers, assassins, and they all must fight to survive and thrive,all part of a game the prison's owner created. With a friends help, can he escape?
1. Rue

**Nocturne's Light...**

**A Fiction By OperationJonny**

_Paranoia._

_One word._

_Many emotions._

**- The beginning to a story written in stone, in memory of Nocturne's hero.**

My name's Rue. I was captured so long ago, I've lost count of the days. I've been in this god-forsaken prison for real long, I'm surprised I haven't gone insane in here. They capture you; they throw you in this pitch-black prison, along with all kinds of other low-life's, murderers, and assassins. How have I managed to survive this long, you ask? Heh, it's a long story. Let's just say, I'm no normal person. Some people suffer from insanity and paranoia. I benefit from them. How? That's up for you to figure out. But what I've been trying to figure out is a way to escape this place, this place that I swear that people are always watching you, even when you're alone. They think this is a game, watching people fight in the dark, watching in amusement at those who are afraid, those who try to thrive, survive, but sooner or later, fall victim to the darkness. I never thought I'd dream of a way to escape this place, until a certain someone made got captured and was thrown into here.

Rue sat in a corner, blindfold across his eyes. He then stood up, and walked to the center of the dark room, but he still wore a blindfold, for some strange reason. Then, suddenly, from a corner, a man ran at him, and Rue merely back flipped over him, ran at him, and drove a fist into his spine, shattering it. Rue seemed shaken by the kill he had just made. He heard footsteps running around him, in every direction, he couldn't hear the specific direction of the noise, but the fact that he didn't know where it was, where it was coming from, or where they would rush at them from, fueled him all the more.

"Some people fear the dark." Rue said out loud. "Some people find themselves helpless by the darkness, feeling as though they have no way to defend themselves." He said. "But it's the darkness I fear, and with that fear, comes a power in return. Paranoia gives me the sharp senses I need to survive. Its hopelessness it induces drives me insane with the feeling I don't have control, giving me strength to survive even more." He said, and then an assassin appeared out of nowhere, above him, and came down silently with two blades, aimed for Rue.

He sidestepped as the assassin silently slashed at him " How could you hear me?" The assassin called out in disbelief, and Rue yelled at him. "It's the darkness that I have to fear to make my way out of here! I have to live!" He yelled, as he took his blade from him, and drove it into his throat, and twisted it, and then wrenched it out.

Rue let out a shaky breath, and sat back down. "I've got it to make it out of here, I need to see the light of day again, I need to see the sky, I need to see her once more…" He said, and then a chute in the ceiling opened and light poured through. Light only appeared when a new prisoner had been captured, and Rue took of the blindfold, and in the light, you could see his deep green eyes and chin-length messy white hair. The time he had spent in this prison exposed to high degrees of paranoia and insanity and life threatening situations had caused his hair to got from the his natural color of deep red to white. A man in a green tunic and a hat with a sword and shield fell through, and landed on his feet. His blond hair was sticking out from the sides of his hat, and he looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked Rue being the nearest person. He merely stood there, arms resting at his sides, as if anticipating something. The light disappeared, and Rue put his blindfold on again. "Where am !" He yelled, just a little louder than last time. Rue grinned shrewdly. "Welcome to Nocturne, Prison of Darkness." And a fairy flew out of his hat. "Where are we Link?" She asked, and he merely shrugged. The fairy was giving off a faint amount of light, and Rue heard faint hissing. He decided at last this 'Link' person wasn't any enemy, Rue ran up to him silently, and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away, through the darkness. "Put your fairy away, you're attracting attention. " Rue whispered to Link, and he nodded, and nodded to his fairy.

"Go on inside, Navi. I'll call ya if I need ya." And she nodded, and flew into his hood. The darkness began to lighten, but not as much. Rue spotted a figure wit ha key, shoving the key into the lock, but he never got to turn it, for Rue put his long sword through his neck, mutilating him. He then turned the key, opened the door, and entered. "That's the 5th key this week!" he said cheerfully. Link stared at this strange man, about his age, of 18 years. "How did you kill him without using your eyes?" And Rue smiled. "I used my hearing. Things get really quiet in Nocturne. You have to be quiet, you have to be the shadows as long as you want to survive and thrive to another day and maybe meet the opportunity to escape " And link raised his eyebrow. "You've got a pretty one-track mind." Link said.

"You would too, after a year in this hell-hole." He said with a grin. Link pat his hood and Navi floated out, illuminating the both. " That's the only reason why I'm still sane enough to live, the desire to get out of here and see the world I had rudely snatched away from me, he said, sitting down in the corner, clutching his knees close to his chest.

"You're fresh meat. They'll be after you, so I suggest you stick with me." He said, and Link glared at him through the shadows. "And what If you don't want to help, but you just want to kill me like all the others, you talk about?" And Rue grinned. "If I wanted to kill you, trust me I already would've. Some people here don't mind it too much, they can kill and get away with it and not have a worry in the world, but I say we organize, break out. They'd never expect some two random guys to team up, people in this place have no trust for each other. It's a dog-eat-dog world. But with two of us working together, we should get out." Rue said, and Link sat down too.

"Don't mind my opinion, but you are a very shady guy." And Rue nodded. "Another side affect of this place." And Link stared at his blind-folded friend. "So, how did you end up in here?" And Rue stared at the ceiling. " Well, I was on my way to my love's house… and along the way as I was walking through the forest, I just zoned out and ended up here. That's when the paranoia set in. I don't like the dark." And Link grinned at him. "Eighteen year old afraid of the dark? " Rue took off his blindfold to stare at him with his cold emerald eyes. " Yes, you should be afraid of the dark, or you will die very quickly." Rue said, and Link coughed. "Oh, really?" He said, and Rue nodded.

"So how'd you get here, Link?" And Link pulled his boots on a little tighter as they both sat in the small dorm room. "I was off to visit … a friend, when I was knocked off my horse." And Rue chuckled. " Well, you're leaving some info out, but I don't need to know everything. All I need to know is… can I trust you?" He asked Link. Link nodded." Of course. I don't see why not, I'm pretty screwed without you, your kinda screwed without me." And Rue nodded. "It's set then. Well, rest up, sleep on the bed over there, I'll lock the door, and keep watch tonight. Sleep tight." He said, and Link went to sleep on the bed, and drifted into slumber quickly. Rue looked at him. "He's very trusting of people. Hopefully he chooses his friends right…" And he sat down, a few feet away from the door, thinking up plans to break out now adding in Link as his assistant.


	2. Breakfast Time

Thanks to the inspiration spurred on by the fact I have a new reviewers, I have decided to update. Oh, Random Person, thanks for the advice. Jeff, um, there might be fierce deity popping up, (MAYBE) and Biggorron? In a prison? I don't think so. Keep on reading and reviewing. AlchemistM, thanks for the review! Yes, Rue's outlook on the darkness is interesting, and it will be probed further on into this fan-fic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own legend of Zelda, or anything of that sort. But the plot, original characters, and the prison are all mine.

* * *

**

Link awoke on the bed, alive, surprisingly. Rue was sitting at the foot of the bed, still vigilant, watching the door. Well, then again, Link couldn't tell if he could see or not, he was still blindfolded. " Rue? " And he turned to him. " Yes? " And Link yawned. " Just checkin if you're alive, or awake. " And Rue grinned.

" I'll stay alive, as long as everything's dark. " And Link stared at him. "Wouldn't that make it harder to stay alive, not guarantee it?" And Rue shrugged, and stood up. " Think about it. What happens if you're not afraid of the dark? " And Link thought a little. " You'd be braver than if you were afraid of the dark. " And Rue nodded. " Yes, right. Along with bravery, there's a chance to screw up. Having a blind confidence in this place is certain death. " He said. Then he paused. " So, by introducing myself repeatedly to the thing I fear the most, blindness, makes me paranoid. Without this paranoia of the dark, I wouldn't have made it this far. Don't reject the darkness, don't fight it, become it, respect it and fear it. " He said, and Link stared at the blind-folded man.

" Well, that's enough for today's seminar. I believe that they are sending in the food fighters. " He said, listening. " The food fighters? " And Rue nodded. " Yeah, they're these prisoners, not weak either, that hold keys to the rooms they put breakfast, lunch and dinner on the corresponding times. You have to kill the food fighters, take their key, or you won't eat. Sometimes if you're lucky, you can find someone with a whole bunch of keys. Happened to me once. Didn't go hungry for a week. " And Link looked around the shadows. _This is probably the weirdest prison I've ever been to never mind be in. They seem to think that this is but a game. _

And they all heard shuffling of feet around them. There was a single man in front of them, wearing a black trench coat. They couldn't make out his face, it was too dark. They heard a cracking off bones, and they saw the large man cracking his knuckles and neck. " You two, battle me. " And Rue looked at Link " Well, we've been challenged. " Rue said. Link looked around at the shadowy spectators surrounding them. " So, what's the whole tradition behind this Nocturne Prison ritual? " And Rue grinned as he tightened his blindfold. " Well, when someone has something you want, you challenge them, and if they lose, they die. If you turn down a challenge you have to take on all the spectators AND the challenger." And Link shuddered. " I'll take the challenger. " And Rue nodded. " Usually the wisest route. " And Rue unsheathed his blade, and readied it in a strange fighting stance.

Link unsheathed his blade, and readied his sword as he pat his hat and Navi came out. " Go light him up so I can see him. " And Navi flew at him, and the man bugged out. " AAHH! WHAT IS THIS DEVILRY! " And Rue lowered his weapon in disbelief, but then took advantage and charged at him. With a swift swipe, he beheaded him, and as he fell, Rue caught his body and began rummaging through the pockets. " Two keys, breakfast, and a dorm room. " He said, and he glared at the audience, and they all backed away from him and the new prisoner.

Rue turned to leave the room. " Think we need some more keys? " Link asked. Rue shrugged. " Nah, I've already got three that'll last a few more days before they change the locks. " And Link grinned at Navi. " They're afraid of you, Navi. Only because you glow. " And Rue looked at the floating fairy. " Can you control how much you glow? Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought for this… distraction… Navi, hide. " He said, and she hid in the folds of Link's hat. Then there was the sound of a blade slicing the air and then, slicing skin.

Navi came out of his hat again, and Link gaped at the headless body. " How'd you…? Is that your trademark or something, beheading? And how'd you see him, the hallway was practically lit with Navi's glow… " And Rue grinned as he swung his blade, and the blood slid off of it. " I could hear him running toward us. He thought he was safe, using Ninjitsu to hide in the dark. " He said, sheathing his razor sharp long sword. " Well, off to the breakfast room. " He said, with an odd grin on his face. _With Link and Navi, so many things can be done…but lets see what he can do. _He thought. " Ok, Link, you seem pretty capable of fighting. But have you ever fought another human? " And Rue looked to Link.

Link shook his head. " I don't think I could bring myself to killing another human. " And Rue shook his head. " Why not? " And Link sheathed his blade. " Why would I kill everyone who I took the time to save, I mean I didn't fight Ganon for no reason… " And Rue pat him on the back. " So very virtuous. Just like my big bro. But you'll have to put that behind you. These guys, they deserved servitude under Ganon. I believe he was the asshole who sent me here. You know, I was being a little … too loud while you were around, you know, you saving everyone, I thought I was safe too... nope. Too bad the big great Hero couldn't save me. " And Link stared at Rue.

" I'm sorry. Anything I can do now? " And Rue nodded. " Yes, all you have to do is put your fear of killing humans behind you. You can save both me and you now, and you just need to do that to begin helping us both escape. " And Link nodded. " So what do you have in mind? " And Rue smiled. " See, the breakfast hall is filled with hidden opponents. They think they're really bright, but all they manage to do is cause riots in there. " He said. " Which, in the end, they cause too much death, and they have to bring in fresh meat. That's why some people enjoy this place. They can kill to they're hearts desire, and some of them kill here just to spread suffering around the rest of the worlds. " And Link stared at him.

" Worlds? " And Rue nodded. " There are many many more worlds out there. Not just Hyrule. " Rue said, and they came to a room that said on it ' Breakfast ' And Rue pat him on the back. " See, they're all waiting for you. " He whispered. " There's about… " And he put his ear to the door. " About five. No problem for you, ya? " And Link nodded solemnly. He gripped his blade and it began to crackle blue, then red, and then it began to pulsate with the crackling energy that surrounded the blade. It caused the area around him to light up, but the rest of the room to dim. It was as if all of the light and energy the room had was funneled into his blade. Rue opened the door for him, and he walked in.

He walked in, his leather boots making a loud echoing plodding noise on the stone floor. He stood in the center of the room, and he held his shield up and held his blade behind him. Suddenly, 5 men jumped from the shadows and attacked him. Link blocked one with his shield, which when it collided, caused a golden spark. He then blocked a swipe to his back using his blade, and then turned to the left to block another. Suddenly, his blade burst into golden flaming energy. Then he spun in a monstrous circle, and yelled out a loud " SCRAAH! " And the golden light washed over the 5 as they were eviscerated by it. Golden ashes fell from the ceiling. " That what you wanted? " And Rue grinned and began to clap. " That was awesome! Just one bad thing… " And Link looked dumbstruck. " What could I have done wrong? " And Rue frowned. " You OBLITERATED them. What if they had something on them we might've wanted? " And Link laughed. " Oh. "

* * *

There we go! Another update. Now, review please. See, I said please instead of swearing so could some more people review my story? Yeah, please and thank you! 


	3. Part One To Escape

Well, It's about time I updated my least updated story, for the people who actually read this one. Specially AlchemistM, one of my only reviewers. Yesh. Well, anyway, disclaimer time.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of Zelda, and If I did, I'd be much much richer, and much happier as well!**

Link and Rue sat in that breakfast room, eating away. " So, what exactly do you have in mind we do? " Link asked, and he rammed pancakes into his mouth. Rue was cutting steak and eggs. " Well, I've got a simple plan, the only one that'd work, as far as I can tell. " He said, ramming food into his mouth, with a grin on his face. " That dude I mutilated had a deluxe key. Oh, sweet victory! " He said, and Link laughed, but then stared at the ceiling.

" I feel… different. I think this place changes people… " He said, and Rue nodded. " yes it does. Look at me for instance. I used to be a happy boy, and my hair was a deep crimson color. Been here for a year, I've become a murderous pessimist. " And Link shrugged. " Nah, you're only like this because you have to. You want to survive so you can see the light of day again. You're still the same on the inside, right? " And Rue nodded. " Either, you're really smart, or you were just trying to make me feel better. " Link grinned. " Just trying to make ya feel better. " And Rue stood up.

" Alright, now, that we're nice and full, let's initiate step one of the plan. " He said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him, and locking it. He heard the whoosh of a blade, and a yell of anguish, and turned around. Link had downed an opponent, and there was blood sliding off his faintly glowing blade. " Thanks. " Rue said, walking. " That's one of the reasons that teamwork is best. You cover each other's backs. " He said, and Link nodded. They came to the room where the new prisoners were thrown in.

" So, what's your plan Rue? " Link asked. " Well, what we do, we wait for some fresh meat to be thrown in, and know how they wait a little while? " Link nodded. " I'm gonna throw you into that shaft, and you're going to find a way to let me out. Only me, if possible, these scumbags aren't worth salvation. " He said. Link nodded again. " Ok, so… we wait? " And Rue sat down, and pulled his knees tightly to his chest. " We wait, in darkness, and in patience. " he said, and Link sat down.

After a while, Link fell asleep. Then he felt a violent shake. " Link, wake up! The chute's open! Wake up! " And Link's eyes opened, and they struggled to make out images. " Link, wake up! You need to run straight at me, and then I'll launch you into the chute! " Rue said, and Link's vision focused, and he saw Rue, standing underneath the chute. Link regained his wits, and ran at Rue, who crouched, and Link jumped into his hands, which at the same split-second threw him straight up, with amazing strength. As he went up, he saw a female tumbling downwards, towards Rue. " Watch out Rue! " he called out, as he grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up.

" What the hell! " A robed Lizard-like figure said. Link unsheathed his sword. " Pay-back time motherfuckers. " Meanwhile, down below, a female wearing a long billowing black cloak landed in front of Rue. She had shoulder length blonde hair held back in a ponytail, and a pair of blazing amber-red eyes. She scowled at Rue. " You! Since you're the lucky first person I see, I'm going to vent my anger all on you! " She said, with an angry grin, and as she placed her arms to her sides horizontally, and with a flick of her wrists, two short swords appeared in her hands, And on her bandaged chest, there was the Sheikah's emblem, the Crying Eye. Rue barely avoided a blindingly quick slash at his neck. " This wasn't part of the plan. " He said, unsheathing his blade.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! This is a good chapter! ((Despite being a helluva lot shorter than usual... ))But you know what, I need you guys to review to reassure me of this, and if I don't get reviews, you don't get updates. So, if you wanna read more, review more! 


	4. Part Two to escape, and a new partner

Hah, thanks to all my reviewers. Such as AlchemistM, and TempleMaster17. Yeah, thanks for pointing out the mess-ups. But unfortunately, I can't put in paragraph breaks for some reason, it doesn't allow it. I'll do them, and then, after I submit it into FF, it takes them out. Perplexing. And the whole "Every time someone new speaks" thing, I do that, but not always. I think it detracts, because if you keep starting the paragraph with dialogue, it gets monotonous. ( at least in my opinion. ) But I still abide by the rule… most of the time. And as for the quotation thing, that's a weird habit I got for some unknown reason. Well, thanks for the help. And by the way, I'm just going into the 9th grade, and I read it in 8th, so I guess I'm ahead of the schedule. Heh, anyway, enough post-story rambling. Story time! But first and foremost, Disclaimer Time, so I don't get sued!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own legend of Zelda, so don't sue me. And if you do, be sure to keep an eye out for my ninjas.

* * *

**

Link growled at this lizard like figure wearing a robe, and took a menacing step towards him, but the lizard merely flicked it's tongue, and its topaz eyes twinkled. Link rushed at him, and swung his sword at him, fury fueling his strength. But the blade sank through a shadowy after-image, and the lizard was behind him. "What the hell?" He asked himself, as he swung once more at him, and the lizard disappeared again, and was behind him. But link expected him to be behind him, and put up his shield, and the lizards claw slammed into it, causing his claw to bounce off, giving Link his chance to strike. "Gotcha!" He yelled, and he thrust his blade through his lizard's chest, and twisted it just to spite the lizard's speed. "He wiped the blood from the blade. "Wonder how Rue's faring with the Sheik in there…" He said, leaving the room

"Holy shit!" Rue yelled, as he parried the swift dagger slashes, barely able to work in any of his slashes. "Why…are…you…so FAST!" He yelled, as he parried forcefully in her direction knocking her into recoil, and taking this opportunity to attack. One of her hands were unusable to attack, but she had the second blade in her left hand, and swung it at Rue, and it cut him in the side, and Rue blood splat against the floor, staining the gray cement a bright crimson. But, Rue managed to slam his blade handle into the side of her neck, and he caught her as she fell. "Damn Sheik. Maybe she'll be useful to the whole operation, if I talk to her about it." He said, clutching his wounded side, and throwing her over his shoulder, and walking back to the dorm room hallway.

Link was speedily making progression through the Prison Guards, downing one after another, all of them falling the same way the first did. But the only problem was… the place was humongous, and he didn't have a map, and he sure as hell couldn't stop and ask for directions. Or could he? Another group of them, at least five, charged at Link. Link, beginning to learn how to estimate the distance the could displace, force parried, and then brought down his blade through the first one with a vicious diagonal slash, cutting deep into his neck, and killing him almost instantly. Then, he realized one was right behind him, and elbowed him in the stomach, and came around with a quick energy spin, cutting him in half. Now there was three left. He charged at one, and he disappeared, and Link surprised the one behind the lizard that had just disappeared, and he drove his blade into his stomach, and then ripped it out his side. He turned to the remaining two, and charged at them, and was moving so fast from adrenaline, the lizard didn't even have time to disappear before Link's blade cut through him. The last lizard was up against the wall, and Link placed his blade at his throat. "Move, and you die." He said.

"How do you free the prisoners?" And the lizard hissed in laughter. "You fool, why'd you want to do that?" And Link breathed heavily. "I have reasons. And I want you to escort me to the room where I can do what I want. And if you screw around, or try to lead me into a trap, I will make your death… most painful." He said, and fear crept into his eyes. "Fine." And he began to lead Link around. He grabbed Link's wrist. Link pressed his blade to his back. "Explain what you're doing." He said, and the lizard cringed. "I need to show them I've captured you, or you'll be attacked." And Link stared at him. "Never knew you cared." And the lizard hissed. "I never wanted this job anyway. I always hated sending poor innocents here. Like you... Rue… and Cyra the Sheik. But the only reason I haven't left is for the sole fact I'm contributing to keeping the evil out of the world… but keeping a permanent evil in. Us." And Link nodded. "Well, lead the way. " he said, sheathing his blade.

Rue sat in the bedroom. He had tied up the girl, legs and feet, and made sure the knots were extra tight, anticipating the Sheikah's escape. " Had just also finished cleaning and dressing his wound as well. He then sat at the bedside, and waited for her to wake up. After 15 minutes, she stirred. Roz untied his headband to get a good look at her. He stood over her, his soft crimson eyes staring at her. Her amber-red eyes opened, and stared at him. Then she began to struggle. "OH SHIT! A pervert! And I'm all tied up!" She exclaimed, eyes beginning to tear up. Rue looked taken aback by this statement. " Um, no, I just don't feel like getting stabbed repeatedly by a crazy blonde. And the name's Rue. " He said, sitting down. "And you shouldn't put to much bank in the fact you consider yourself stunning beautiful to the point where a complete stranger would try having his way with you." And she frowned. "You sure have a way with words." She said, and Rue grinned a rare smile. "Yes, I know. But don't take it as an insult. Try it more as advice. Arrogance in a woman isn't a desirable quality in a woman. " He said, and she smiled. "What are you saying? And the name's Cyra." She said, and he grinned. "I'm just giving you advice, that's all… Now if you'll cooperate, I can promise we can break out of here." He said, and she nodded. " Sure, I'll cooperate. So what's your plan?" She asked, and Rue took in a deep breath and sat down across form her bed " Well…"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Well, I made it much longer than usual, so be happy. And review as well. I'm expecting some more, adn you can be expecting more updates! Well, I'll be updating later. 


	5. Part Three to escape, an unlikely friend

Well, I had the urge to write, and so, here I am, to quell said urge. So here I am writing an update on Nocturne's Light. Oh, and the chapter's are getting kind of short, so don't expect anything overly long. Ahem, Biggorron. Well, disclaimer time.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Duh, people. How freaking stupid could you be to think I own them? Anyway, story time.

* * *

**

The lizard was tugging Link along. "Sorry, I have to make it look realistic." He whispered. "Now sheath your blade, and in pull you in." And Link nodded and sheathed his blade. The two then walked in and lizard began to nearly drag Link around, and hissed menacingly.

"Ah! Thris caught the intruder." One of his fellow lizards commented, and two surrounded Link. "We'll take it from here, Thris." And Thris hissed. "You try and take my reward from my hands, I'll let him go and let him kill you." And they all flicked there tongues and walked away. "Whatever, but where are you bringing him?" And Thris' eyes opened wide. "Oh…interrogation room, see his reason for breaking out how he broke out, and how we could correct this." He said, and the other lizards smiled at him.

"Finally shaping up for the job, Thris. Good job." One said, and then the two walked away. Thris wiped his scaly forehead with his free right hand. "That was close." He said, and Link shrugged. "Worse comes to worse, Ill take out more of these guys." He said, as they walked through the halls. "So, where are we going?" And Thris' tongue flicked a few times, as if tasting the stale air of the plain gray halls.

"Secret room only I know about, then, plan our assault on the head of this prison. Shakra, the creator of this godforsaken place... My father."

Rue raised his eyebrow as he sat across from Cyra's bed, watching her struggle. "You could just ask for help you know." And she growled. "I don't need your help to get out of this! I'm a sheikah!" And Rue sighed, and walked towards her bed. "Stop moving." He said, and she did. He then gently pulled a few pieces of rope, and then her arms and legs were unbound. See how easy that was? Sheikah code, never accept defeat unless you can become stronger from the loss." And She stared at him. "I could teach you how to exactly escape that. I've been captured at least 2 dozen times in here, and learned form each mistake." He said, and she sat up.

"Whatever. What are you, one of those book-bangers that study stud study but never actually do anything they read about." And Rue stared at her with crimson eyes. "No. I am not a … book banger. But you are a novice Sheik, not even in the first rank yet. You should be happy to accept advice that could further your skills." He said, silently, closing his eyes. There was a silence. "Sorry. So what's with the blindfold?" She asked. Rue re-opened his eyes. "It helps my training…" but then she interrupted. "It isn't. I can tell, your eyes…" She said, walking towards him, and staring directly into his eyes, surprising Rue.

" …They say… you're disgusted with life, and the things it holds. The few people you have met are all worthless and the world you know of is also worth nothing. You're disappointed in the slice of life you've been given. That is the true reason behind the blindfold." She said and Rue blushed. "Well, you have definite potential as a Seer. The eye that sees all…" And she finished with a grin. "But reveals nothing." She sat beside him. "Yeah, always been good at reading people through they're eyes. But you have a pair of the most amazing one's I've seen so far. " And Rue looked at the floor. " Uhh, thanks." He said, and she too realized what she said, and began to blush. He looked at her, and he leaned over to her, and …

Thris led Link through lizard-infested halls, and eventually to a dead end hallway. There was a hole in the wall, which looked as if it was a hole specifically made for some odd reason. Thris placed his clawed finger in the hole, turned it, and the two heard a click sound. The wall then slid over, and on the inside was a room, that looked incredibly out of place, being built as if it was a cottage room, wood walls with wood floorings, and a red carpet in the middle along with plush furniture.

"Wow." Link said, and Thris let go of his wrist and locked the door behind them. Link sat down, and began to relax. "you rest up, there's going to be a lot of planning to do." He said, pulling many rolled pieces or parchment, scrolls, sketch paper and other things, which he pilled on the rectangle oak table. Link stared down on this pile of paper, blank faced. "You're kidding … are all these…" And Thris interrupted. "Assassination plans? Yes, every last one of them. My father isn't a saint, he murdered my mother after I was born. I still haven't figure out why, and he wont tell me. " he said, rolling out papers. "Well, let's get to work, yes?"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! Cliff hanger O doom! Or, not of doom… your results may vary. Yeah, well, kinda short, but you know, you can only go so long before you get bored with a chapter. And my back hurts. Freaking computer chair is trying to murder me! Well, um, while I battle my chair, you guys review! Please and thank you! 


	6. The Dawn of Light on Shadow's Home

It has been such a super duper long time since i've updated this story! I got bored, and noticed I hadn't updated this or any of my other side stories, so I'm going to update so you guys can read. I wonder when the last time I updated was… hm… like 3 months ago Hahahah, anyway, time to write for you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoZ but I own all my original ideas, and it you try and steal any of them, I will kill you. Brutally and slowly. Anyway, STORY TIME!

* * *

**

Link sat down on a sunken couch, gazing at a large piece of parchment. "Jeez man! You're hell bent on killing him! Although half of these are pretty half assed and not thought all the way through, for assaninations like this, you'd need a Sheik, or something. Or maybe…Rue." And then he realized he had almost completely forgot about his silent friend in the cells below.

"Thris, why don't we start a riot? Release the prisoners? There has to be a second exit in there somewhere, I mean, they had to build it using a main tunnel…" Link said, and Thris nodded. "Although you just had a seemingly bright stroke of intelligence, its already been thought of. My father has a completely protected room with an emergency escape in it, and the room can be fully enclosed from every entrance. Did you have anything particular in mind?" Thris asked, flicking his tongue, his pale yellow eyes flickering in the dim candlelight.

"Well, I know this prisoner, Rue, who's been here for a while, and he's been plotting escape for a while, and maybe we could use him to take out your father, in exchange for you leading me and him out. The rest of the prisoners can rot here." He said, and Thris smiled. "The prison's been taking a toll on you as well." And Link realized what he said, and how un hero-like it was. "I guess it has… and how are we going to get to the secondary tunnel without getting pulled over repeatedly?" And Thris stroked his scaly chin.

"Hold that thought…" He said, as he walked over to a coat rack with robes on it. He grabbed one and threw it to Link. "Wear it, hood up, and make sure your face is completely covered, and keep your fairy hidden, or one of the guards might eat it." He said, and Navi, who was also slowly being changed by the prisons dark atmosphere, was silent for once as she drifted into Link's hood. Link sniffed the long dark robe gingerly. "It… smells funny…" He said, and Thris blinked. "Are you saying I smell funny?" And Link blinked back. "Well, to humans, yes. But to a female … lizard thing, you may smell fairly attractive. But I don't know that." He said, as he threw the cloak on, and pulled the cloak over his face. Thris looked at Link before opening the door.

"Recap, Hylian, we're going to go into the prison to get this 'Rue' character, then come back, and continue the plans, yes?" And Link nodded silently, the hood casting a shadow over his face. Thris' tongue flicked out into the air again. "It'll be the coming back that's the problem… fighting is inevitable, is Rue good at quick and silent killing?" He asked, and Link nodded. "I think at least…" He said, and Thris brought his hood up over his head too. "Come now." He said, and they began to walk through the dimly lit granite halls, Link following quickly behind Thris, the two gaining passing glances and sniffs by the other reptiles.

Eventually, the two began to walk down a slightly sloped hallway that ended abruptly, with a white robed lizard-man standing besides a lever. He looked at Thris. "Ah, Thris, what are you doing down this neck of the Labyrinth?" He asked, and Thris shrugged. "Blowing off steam, and showing the new recruit around." He said motioning towards Link, and the white robed lizard flicked his tongue. "Hm, well, in you go, lets not keep this door up too long…" he said, as he flicked the lever, and the door opened quickly, and Thris threw Link through the door, and he strode through quickly, as the door slammed shut a split second later.

Link lowered his hood quickly. "WHAT THE HELL, NO NEED TO BE PUSHIN-" And Thris clasped his scaly hand over Link's mouth, which made him shudder. He then removed his hand, and shushed him. Then, Thris jumped at the shadows, and there was a scream of anguish, as there was a ripping sound, the sound of rushing blood hitting the ground, and Thris walked back near Link. His mouth and claws tainted crimson. He smiled at Link's obvious disgust. "What the HELL are you eating?" He exclaimed, and Thris smiled more, showing pointed teeth also stained red. "Why, did you want me to save you some? There's some left over in the corner over there if you enjoy the taste of human." He said, and Link shook his head weakly. "Let's just go find Rue…"

Rue held a blushing Cyra in his arms. "It's been a while since I've held a girl…" And she merely shrugged, and avoided his intense eyes. She looked into his eyes, and she frowned as she pulled away from his warm embrace, as if she knew something, and Rue realized, that in his long wait to be free, this girl had made him forget the reason why he had originally wanted to get out of here… He grasped his hair. "Dammit…" he muttered to himself, and she stood at the door, and suddenly, in bust two robed figures, and Cyra and Rue lashed out at them, and they both held their blades, as the two figures didn't move. A fairy flew from one of them, and illuminated the darkness of the room, and the two's faces became clear, and Rue sighed in relief.

"Link! Did you find a second passage, or did you get caught, and who's this?" He asked, motioning towards Thris, who Cyra hadn't pulled blade tip from yet. "The son of the creator of this twisted prison, he's going to help us escape, he knows the place as well as his father, and all we have to do is assaninate his father, and we can leave this place." Link said, and Cyra pulled her blade away. Link looked at Cyra. "Who's this?" he asked, and Rue blinked, as he pulled his blindfold over his eyes. "A friend." He said, and he tried desperately to remember the girl whom he had left behind a year ago when he was caught, but the shadows had dimmed his memory, and he couldn't recall her feel, her face, her sound… all that he could remember about any girl now was Cyra.

Rue became angry at this, how could some girl he just met over-ride the girl he had cared for so long ago? He wanted to kill… "Lead us out, Lizard." He said rudely, and Thris raised his … eyebrow? And lead them out of the room, and Link pulled up his hood as the walked back to that large room in which Thris had devoured a prisoner. Link looked to the Sheikah and Rue. "There's a guard right around the corner when the door opens, you have to kill him quick, and we all have to get in, or we're screwed." He said, and the two nodded. Rue unsheathed his slim longsword, and Cyra twirled her short swords from within her billowing sleeves. Thris knocked three times, and then hissed something in lizard.

The door slid open, and in shot the two, and Cyra made it to him first, bringing a short sword down diagonally towards the lizards throat, but he parried that, and she brought the other short sword up from under her, and he caught her by the wrist, and threw her against the wall, and then, suddenly, the white robed lizards felt cold steel pierce his scale, and he was pinned against the wall, as the blindfolded swordsman, with a flourish, ripped the blade from his throat, spattering purple blood against the wall. He smiled at his handiwork, and the groups progressed, Cyra running along the walls, and Rue behind Link and Thris, who were both wearing long robes. Suddenly a group of three lizard-men turned corner, and they spotted Thris and Link. "Thris! What happened down this way, we heard something…" and suddenly, 16 inches of steel entered his scull, and from over the two Rue jumped, bringing down his blade with such momentum he cut clear through the scull to the neck. Then, from within the folds of his robe, Link unsheathed the Master Sword, and drove it into the lizard's chest, and twisted, and removed the blade, swinging it to rid it of the vile blood.

Thris looked disparagingly at the corpses. "What to do with these…" he said, and he threw them into a shady corner. "No one should guess who did it." He said, as he led them to his hidden room. He opened the room, and they all entered, and Thris picked up a pencil and parchment, and he began to scribble wildly. "You three's fighting techniques, so very unique, individual, yet flexible enough to work in a group… we might be able to do this…" And he began to question the three on their various skills whilst writing on various papers. And so, the dawn of light on shadow's home began…

* * *

**Niiiiiice and long for you guys who actually read this story for a while ago hahaha, leave me a review so I may find the urge to continue to write. Stay tuned in, and come back for the next chappy!**


	7. Link, the Sacrifical Lamb

Thris, Cyra, Rue and Link sat around as they thought up schemes, over and over.

"This is useless... his security will never allow it... once one of his guards die, that entire room goes into lock down... His twisted little throne room is the main entrance... he built it so he was entirely safe, and completely able to leave at will, and lock down the entrance." Thris said.

"Well, it seems like we're screwed, at the very best..." Link said, as Rue leaned against the wall, thinking. "I had a friend once, in this place... who conspired, like I am now, to break out... they brought him out of the prison, to the throne room... to have him interrogated by this lizard king." Rue started. "He was interrogated, and then tortured, by the rumors that the lizards whispered. Tortured by the lizard who runs this place, in the throne room. From what I've been told in rumors, is that the throne room is a great room, built of multiple rooms, the last one nearest the exit, the only exit existing out of this place. And from what you've told me... once the Lizard king gets out... he'll lock down the entire place, and everyone will be left inside to die, because the door will be closed for good, only his closest advisors coming with him." Rue said, and Thris nodded. "Yess... so we can get people in, by saying they were commiting treason, to assassinate the King. But from there... how shall we do it?" And Link had another stroke of intelligence.

"Magic!" Link said, holding out Farore's Wind. But... it's always been meant for one way use, to get back somewhere... like from the very deepest dungeon outside, once I left the marker outside. I've never tried to reverse the process of using the spell to transport people to where I was..." He said, and Rue thought. "You have no marker set outside, do you?" And Link shook his head. "I barely ever use it, unless I go into a dungeon willingly... this one, I was dragged into." he said, and Rue thought some more. "Cast the spell." Rue said, and Link did so, as the gem he held glowed, and it left a glowing after-image.

Rue stuck his arm into the light, and his body was enveloped into it, turned into the energy, and was sucked into the orb. "What the hell!" Cyra exclaimed, and suddenly, from the gem Link held, Rue jumped out of, in the form of energy, and suddenly, the energy faded from his skin, and he landed on his feet.

"That was amazing." he said, almost loosing balance from the rush of the reversed teleport. Link was shocked. "How...?" He said, in awed silence. "All you need to do, is remember the person who used it, the look of the room where he's in, and where you want to land." And Link blinked. "Perfect for surprise attacks!" Link exclaimed, and Thris smiled, teeth showing.

"But, the only flaw is that you don't know what the room looks like." Thris said, and Rue thought a bit. "Don't you have maps of the Labrynth?" He asked, and Thris nodded. "Do you have one of the torture room near the entrance?" And Thris nodded. Link spoke up. "But who's going to go in with accusations of treason if I'm the only one who can use the spell- why did I just say that?" Link asked himself as he slapped his forehead.

"Why thank you for volunteering!" Link said, and he got the shudders. "I'm a fighter, not trained in taking torture!" He said, awefully cowardly. "Don't worry... I've got a plan... you'll just have to grow a backbone, and confirm your treason... and from there, me and Rue shall plan." Thris said. Link sat over in the corner, sulking. "Why don't I get to play the hero, like I always do... hmph." he said, as the three spoke in the corner, of plans to end this twisted prison once and for all.

**Alrighty, I'm going to leave it off here, for now. The end of the story's coming soon! It's going to be a good one, the way I'm planning it. ) Hope you guys have enjoyed one of my earliest stories. If you're enjoying it, review, and I'll continue writing this! **


	8. The Doorway where Dark Meets Light

Thris looked at Link. "Come on, we're going, and you're going to be tortured." he said with a wicked grin, in an evil tone that made Link want to piss himself. "Cast the spell here, too. And DO NOT teleport out of the throne room, or we WILL kill you." Thris said, as he wrapped his scaly hand around his neck, and dragged him from the room. "I have to make it look believable." He said, as he dragged Link. "Struggle, too, so it look even more realistic." He said, and Link was, already.

"Let me go, you ass!" Link exclaimed, as Thris dragged him through winding hallways. "Whats this, Thris?" A passerby said, stopping Thris. "Little bastard was caught whispering in the darkness of treason to my father. I've come to bring him myself to father, and keep him in reign." He said, and Thris booted Link. "OW!" Link exclaimed, and Thris' companion kept talking to Thris, which wasn't part of the plan.

Back in the room, Cyra and Rue sat on the sunken couch, staring at the orb of green light. Rue was wearing his headband over his eyes, and seemed to be in thought. "Cyra... you weren't born a sheikah, were you?" He asked, and she was shocked. "How did you know?" And Rue shrugged. "You don't ... seem like one." He said, and Cyra blinked. "Well, an important .. family member of mine went missing, and he was the only thing that kept me going. So I took on training as a Sheikah, became a Seer, and ended up here, a year after searching. Maybe he fell down here... but if he did... he'd have died by now... back then, he was a huge wimp." She laughed, and Rue grinned, because he knew what she meant. He had people relying on him way back when, when he was young, and a big wimp as well, and looking at it now, it was almost funny.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked, and Rue shrugged. "I ran an errand for my mother. Was never able to return. My mom had warned me about rumors of bad children getting kidnapped by monsters in the forest, and she mentioned it, because she was worried about me, and I had been a little pain in the ass for a while... and she told me that the monsters could smell the badness in one's heart, and that once they had you, they'd through you into jail, for you to die. I didn't believe it.. til I get locked up in here. I wonder how my mothers been faring without me.. how many years has it been? ... One, if I figure correctly... Though being here feels like it cut five off y lifetime..." he said, and Cyra blinked a few times.

"That's interesting... Do you remember any of the names of your family? Friends, maybe?" And Rue shook his head. "No, I don't even remember my real name. I forgot it... along with my entire life before this hell. All I hold onto is my life, and the reason why I'm here. That's all I've ever needed." He said coldly. She frowned. "You've been here so long.. your minds been horribly warped." She said, and Rue shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be able to bend it back into shape once I get out." he said, and Cyra frowned, and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me...?" Rue asked, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Because you havn't been held by someone who cares in so long..." She said, buryingg her face in his chest. "You care about me?" He asked, hugging her tightly. "I always have..." She said, confusing him, but he didn't care. He was happy for the first time in a long while.

Thris finally got away from his companion after a little while using his hostage as a reason. Thris said farewell to the lizardman, and head towards the Throne Room. The should be able to do what I asked form the info from the map I showed them... let's hope this works... because if it doesn't... we're all going to rot in this hell, forever.

Thris approached a guard of the main entrance. "Halt, what purpose are you here for, and why do you bring a human with you?" One of the lizards asked, suspiciously. "I have a case of open treason against the King, this dirty little human was recruiting people to break out and assassinate the King." And the lizards looked shocked. "Yeah, yeah! I did it! Big freaking deal, you're all the weird motherfuckers who put me in this place!" He exclaimed, and the allowed Thris in right away.

"Son... this is an odd event... usually you mind your own business and tend to your own affairs." The King said, draped in royal robes of gold and crimson, his scales a bronze color, where Thris' were a silver color, something he gained from his mother. "Yes, but this cretin has claimed open treason against you, and planned to ruin your little kingdom for punishing humans." and at these words, the King sat bolt upright. "Really now? And he admits it?" And Thris held up Link. "Yes! I did it, and I will succeed, you scaly bastard! You're going to die!" He yelled, and Thris clenched his scaly hand around Link's throat, and choked him, to keep him from saying more than was necessary.

"May I torture him myself, father? Anyone who openly opposes my only family, deserves the most crule punishment... may I?" And Thris' father seemed ecstatic. "I never knew you cared so much! Please, go ahead! And leave his remains to me, I shall eat them as his punishment, and his bones crafted into jewlery for me." He said, and Thris smiled wickedly, and led Link into the torture room, directly left of the Throne.

"Begone, court torturer! My father has allowed me to take care of this one myself." Thris said, and the lizard left the room quickly, at the sound of Thris' hard voice. Once he left, Thris opened his cloak, and handed him his master sword, and shield from his back. "Here, take your weapons. Now, I want you, with me, to approach the Throne, and hold out the gem as a gesture of apology.. but he'll still order me to kill you after you've given him it, so hold it out, and the rest of our plan will come together." he said, and Thris stood at the stone door, and walked out.

"My King and Father, our pitiful human has come to bring an offering of apology for his ways." He said, and Thris led him to the Throne, where the King stood, two guards standing at his flanks. behind him, was a great large gaping doorway, and at the very end, was a dot of light, the exit from the tunnel. The exit was so close. Link approached the King, and held out Farores Wind. "Here, please forgive me, King." He said, holding it out, just out of his reach. "But, my liege, I'm sorry to say..."

"Rue!" She said, pulling away from Rue quickly before the narrator could describe what was going on. "The orb! It's time!" She said, and Rue got up, and put his blindfold back on, as they both rushed into the orb of light, and became a part of it.

Back in the Throne Room, Link was holding out the gem. "...That this is the end of your reign." he said, as two flashes of green light jumped at the King, both dropkicking the guards out of the way, as Link took Thris hostage, (not quite a part of his plan, but he played along) and Cyra took the King hostage.

"Don't you dare close the doors, or your King and his heir dies!" Link exclaimed, and Thris caught onto what Link had planned. Again, stroke of brilliance. They had no evidence that Thris was on their side, yet. "Please, do what they say!" The King exlcaimed, as Cyra chanted an incantation to keep the King from moving from her grip. The guards we at a disadvantage, their beloved King hostage, as well as his son, and one of them, Rue, was making sure none of them got close enough to take back their hostages.

"Fine... fine. Do what you will... we'll let three petty humans go, as long as we can keep punishing more of them." The head of the Guard said. They all began backing towards the large door way, where a huge slab of stone would've fallen and they would've been locked in if they hadn't gotten to the King in time. As they got in the doorway, the head of the Guard spoke in lizard, and one of the guards who stood next to the button thatd lock them in, opened a hidden compartment in the door. "Hurry! They're locking the outside door! This one, I've heard about, it's actually reversible, meaning it can open and close at will! Kill the king and run for it!" Thris called to Cyra, and she did so...

**Cliiiiiiffhaaaaanger.**


	9. The Sacrafice, a New Hero is Born

Cyra ran her blade across his throat, and she cut deep, as she threw down his body into a slow forming puddle of his own blood, thousands of lives avenged that day. "Finally, the filth has been rid of this earth... at one point, I respected him, for he actually punished humans that had done evil, but he began being consumed by the allure of death, and began throwing hapless children and woman into the Prison unfairly, because he found it amusing, to watch defenseless humans die." He said as they ran. Eventually, what seemed like all of the Lizards in the Labrynth had flooded into the doorway to the outside, which was incredibly long, like a few miles.

"We have to run faster!" Rue exclaimed, pulling off his headband, as he whirled around. "Stand and meet your fate! All of your are destined to die, for the heinous crimes you've commited!" Rue roared, as he began moving at speeds unusual for him, as he darted back and forth, lopping off heads, and limbs as his blade became vorpal at the speeds he was swinging it. He couldn't take on all these people, but there was no way he'd allow himself to be overwhelmed by these pitiful abominations.

As he killed them, they slowly encroached on Rue, but he backed up, and killed more of them, as they finally begun to thin, and so, he decided to run forward, at his fastest speed, and he caught up with the grop again, and as he looked around, his untainted vision sharpened, and he saw in the distance, the door halfway closed. "WE NEED TO RUN FASTER, THE DOOR IS CLOSE TO CLOSING!" Rue said, as he turned around to fend off more as he ran backwards, as the lizardmen began running faster than imaginable possible. "I'll fend them off while we get to the door, elsewise we won't make it!" Rue exclaimed, and Cyra, Link and Thris were all ahead of him.

Eventually, the group neared the door. As Rue killed more of the Lizards off, Link slid right under the door, Rue stopping forty or so yards from the door, making sure everyone got away, as he secured his own escape, but he was becoming fatigued, and he turned and made for the last stretch of the hallway. Cyra made it under, and so did Thris, as the door became three fourth's closed. Cyra dropped to her stomach, and called to Rue. "RUE! HURRY UP!" She called, as the door continued closing. Rue kept running, drove on by the light outside.

"Rue! Your real name is Blaze! I'm the girl, you left behind! Im the girl who set out for you! My name's Cera!" She called out, and he dove for the door, and he slid towards to progessively closing door and...

...Rue didn't make it... the door slammed shut, and Rue's eyes watered up. "NOOOOO!" He roared, turning around, as he unsheathed his blade, whaling away on the lizards who had taken everything away from him.

**The End.**

"Blaze! BLAZE! BLAAAAZE!" Cera yelled, pounding at the stone slab that had closed. "I refuse to leave this spot! CAN YOU HEAR ME BLAZE? I WON'T LEAVE YOU THIS TIME!" She yelled, pounding at the door. Link took off his hat in honor of Blaze. "He died saving us..." He said, and Cera whirled around and slapped him. "NO! Don't you ever say that! He won't die! He won't! He can't... he's... gone..." She mumbled, dropping to the ground, crying. Link rubbed his face, and Thris looked towards the door, and then picked up a rock, and began inscribing the solemn story of Rue...

"...which I have relayed to you, after writing it down." Link said, to Zelda, as they walked through the forest where all the Sheik of Hyrule lived, where they were going to visit Sheik... she had been coping with a heartbreaking ordeal, having to do with her lost love. "Poor Blaze... think he ever got out alive?" Zelda asked, and Link shrugged. "Hopefully, he did..." Link said. Zelda looked sad. "What about Cera?" Zelda asked. Link had been telling her the story as they walked through the forest, and she had a lot of questions about his most recent adventure after he had supposedly taken on, and killed Ganon. "Well, I brought her here... she's been living here since. Hopefully shes gotten over it..."

Eventually they passed by a short kokiri girl, dressed like Link, with the same hair and eye color, and even the same skin complexion. Link did a double take. "What the..?" And then they approached Sheik's door, which was already open, with her standing in the door way.

The two walked up to Sheik. "Whats the envelope? ... Is that a sacred seal?" Zelda asked, looking at it. Sheik shrugged. "Sacred? I thought it was just a girl scout invitation, maybe the little kokiri needed more chaperones or something... Shoulda grabbed some cookies..." She muttered to herself, as she broke the seal, and opened it, and the letter within read: "You have been invited to the first annual Tournament of the Incarnations!" and after she finished reading it aloud, everything faded to white, and they were transported into a plush room that was well furnished, and over the entrance door, it read in ornate writing "Hyrule" and Sheik could hear a familiar voice screaming in agony about the blinding brightness...

And thus concludes the Rue's story... but maybe... perhaps... his story will begin writing itself once more... within someone elses.


End file.
